


The Might and Measure of Love

by AtlinMerrick



Series: Clydeland [7]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Artwork included!, Bendy Clyde, Boys In Love, Clydeland, M/M, awkward boner, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick
Summary: (Or how Clyde stopped doing a lot of stuff 'cause of love for Stensland)A clearer invitation to go poking around inside Mr Cheung's house was never made, so a minute later and sure enough Clyde found Stens in the bathroom making weird little frantic noises.Clyde knew those noises.They were 'trying desperately to get off because of awkwardly-timed stiffy' noises.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad), Kylux adjacent - Relationship, clydeland - Relationship
Series: Clydeland [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/957429
Comments: 31
Kudos: 68





	The Might and Measure of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/gifts).



No one can give you a list like Clyde Logan can give you a list, that's a for sure _fact._

Cause Clyde's got that sort of brain, you know? The well-ordered sort with drawers and cubbies and hidey holes, the kind of brain that remembers this, which fits with that, which makes for stuff he can talk about on afternoons with Stensland, or of a slow evening at the bar when Jimmy or Sylvie or Earl come out with something on which Clyde feels expansive.

Like that time Jimmy said that thing about barn owls, Clyde rocked on up with a "Y'know? There are more than two hundred kinds of owl."

Everyone listened and it was really cool, and Stensland beamed at his brainy boyfriend and then Clyde did it, he came out with a list. A full-on inventory of the prey owls have been known to eat alive and Stens? His face fell so fast he got trying not to cry in public blotchy and so yeah, no, Clyde doesn't take pretty subjects and make them sad any more. Even if the sad stuff is true. _Especially_ when it's true.

So last time, when Earl said something about caves, Clyde brought up troglobites. "They ain't the same as troglodytes at all, no. A troglobite is a whole range of animals that live _just_ in caves. Pale as moonbeams they are, and they've got cool names like waterfall climbing fish an Oaxaca cave sleeper." Clyde left out how lots of troglobites are born without eyes, because he knows even though this is a perfect adaptation to their rare world, Stensland's caterpillary eyebrows would have done the thing where they go up in the middle and he looks like a smack-bottomed pup.

There's other stuff Clyde's changed for Stensland, too. Like how he does yoga.

First off you gotta know that Stens loves yoga. But he doesn't.

The doesn't part is because Clyde's boy is bendy as a hairbow. Heck, Clyde once saw him bend entirely backward on his barstool to pick up a dropped swizzle stick for a little old lady. Yet his darlin calls the ability "Ugh! Sexy as an elastic band!" Clyde knows his baby's limber limbs were a things kids used to tease Stens about, so even though it's mighty pretty to wake up and find his sweetie folded up with his knees beside his ears, whispering that his "pink pucker is lonely," Clyde understands he should praise the pretty pucker, not Stensland's plasticity.

It's entirely different where _Clyde_ and yoga are concerned.

To be fair, he doesn't have much time for the stuff any more, not like when he was a stringbean teen and someone said they'd seen a picture of a guy sucking his own dick and then, in the absolute privacy of the bedroom he shared with Jimmy and only on account of Jimmy having a date, Clyde went and tried to see if it was even possible to do that. While it wasn't, not for him at any rate, he figured out pretty quick that it _did_ help the back pain he had on account of how much he'd started slumping since he got tall.

Anyway, Clyde kept at the yoga off and on for years, mostly indulging when he was especially happy, weirdly enough. So that Sunday afternoon after the Saturday night he and Stens had closed up then christened three different spots in Duck Tape? Well Clyde woke up pleased as punch and greeted that sunny spring day doing some sun salutations, hip openers, and core strengtheners in nothing but old shorts and right there in their very own front yard.

The thing about that is this: Stens had never seen Clyde do yoga. And when he did see him do it for the first time he was across the road with Mr Cheung, gone over early to plant a hundred gladiolus bulbs in memory of Mr Cheung's beloved wife Gloria.

Now she wasn't dead or anything, Mrs Cheung had just gone off on some volunteering adventure for senior ladies, but Mr Cheung is Stensland only fifty years in the future, which is to say he's sentimental as all get out, and so the old man and the young one were planting all these bulbs in the shape of a heart for when Gloria got home and Clyde was on the lawn doing a passable king pigeon pose, bent backward and clutching his toes with his long arm.

Too in tune with the world inside his body to pay any never mind to the outside, Clyde didn't soon hear what sounded like a muppet choking to death on his own spit, no. The first thing he knew about anything was old Mr Cheung tapping him on the shoulder and saying he was going to go for a little walk. "Maybe you could tell that to Stensy after he stops hiding in the bathroom?"

A clearer invitation to go poking around inside Mr Cheung's house was never made, so a minute later and sure enough Clyde found Stens in the bathroom making weird little frantic noises.

Clyde knew those noises. They were 'trying desperately to get off because of awkwardly-timed stiffy' noises.

"Baby?"

The noises stopped.

"Honey?"

Silence.

"Can I come in?"

More silence.

"Mr Cheung, he's gone for a little walk sugar bean."

A sound.

"So I was thinkin you could come home, have some lunch?"

Close-to-the-door-sound.

"Or."

A whimper.

_Or._

Clyde and Stensland had gone and _or-ed_ all over Duck Tape last night. Three spots in the bar have now been blessed by their _or-ing._ Since falling in love with Stens, Clyde's learned for firsthand fact that sometimes nothin makes you want it more than having had lots of it already. Stensland's state was not a surprise.

The door to Mrs and Mr Cheung's bathroom creaked open a half inch. A waft of a whisper emerged. "He's…gone?"

In reply Clyde held out both arms, elbow creases up, to use a yoga term. For Stens this means one thing.

"Up," he whispered, door flinging wide, "Up."

While Stens threw all his limbs about scrambling into Clyde's arms, he also explained how he'd sprung an unexpected boner seeing "You! You my beautiful bison, getting all bendy in the front yard. In my mortification I scampered into the loo and I really thought maybe Mr Cheung wouldn't have noticed."

Yes, well, he had noticed and the two very similar, very sentimental men, one from Ireland the other from China, would finish planting Gloria's bulbs tomorrow. Meantime Clyde bridal-carried his baby on home, where Stensland proceeded to peel Clyde out of his shorts, fold him up all nice on the bed so his pretty pucker was on display—those hip openers work a treat—and he set to _or-ing_ with his beautiful bison for a good, solid hour.

Right.

So those are a very few things Clyde Logan has stopped doing because of his love, though they aren't everything. That's cause his love for Stens is a work in progress and even after being together near on two years Clyde's still learning sweet and strange things about his pale, moonbeam boy.

This little list'll though, it'll do for now.

—  
_Lookit it, this beautiful artwork![Pangea](https://twitter.com/StarseedComic/status/1266749529296117765) and I were Twitter DMing about bendy Clyde—as you do—and as a result Pan went and drew these glorious pictures of Clyde doing yoga, and I went and wrote this we story for it. I know the title is a bit intense, but I figure that's Clyde Logan all over. So even though the story is about bendy boys and pretty puckers, the bit intense stays. Thank you Pan! P.S. I think Adam could [be that bendy](https://twitter.com/AtlinMerrick/status/1266811009009844232) for reals._


End file.
